Damian Wayne the Softie
by Generouslyinnercheesecake
Summary: Damian should have never made his stupid instagram account public/ Animal-lover!Damian Wayne


Disclaimer: I own nothing but but the original character! I do not work with DC, nor will I ever :(

A/N: hello my luvs! Im back with a cute and short fic! I hope you all enjoy and comment!! All love !!

Warning: some cursing

——-

It started with one person. And a stupidly public Instagram account.

"DAMIAN WAYNE FOLLOWS THREE ACCOUNTS ON INSTAGRAM,BRUCES, DICKS, AND A DAILY KITTEN/ANIMAL ACCOUNT. YALL. WE GOT EM REDDIT !!!"

"@gaypissbabie wHAT"

"@bisexquen YES ! HE WAS ACTIVE ON IT LITERALLY 5 MINS AGO! HES LIKED EVERY. SINGLE. POST ON IT!!!!"

Of _course_ someone had to tweet that, and of _course_ it went viral. Most of the public had not cared much for the normally stoic, sometimes cruel Wayne, but apparently everyone's perceptions of him had changed after this revelation.

The revelation that Damian Wayne, the most abhorrent, youngest Wayne, loved kittens had everyone aww-ing at the thought of him being an animal-lover.

Damian got thousands of mentions on his Instagram that day, though he attempted to ignore the foolish decelerations of adoration from thousands of squealing teenagers. His mentions consisted of various comments ranging from "baby !" to "uwu"—which he was immensely baffled by. _What did that even mean?_

However, his torture did not matter to his family as two days later that him, his father, and Drake needed to attend some stupid charity gala that was for Gotham's orphans.

There—_that_ was hell.

There, teenagers ranging from 13 to 17 had either hit on Damian, or screeched when they saw him within their eyesight. Damian abhorred it.

One person had actually popped his personal bubble in order to attempt to hug-attack him. Damian instantly smacked the person's hands away from his waist, and proceeded to yell at them. Tim watched from the corner of his eye as he half-listened to some greedy Gothamite, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

The night ended with a snarl permanently etched on Damian's expression, and both Bruce and Tim attempting to suppress their amused smirks.

"It's ridiculous, Father!"

"Uh-huh."

"How invasive of them to look into my following!"

"Oh my _god_, Demon Brat."

"Shut up, Drake! I am aware of your amusement of my torture, and although...perhaps I would feel the same if our situations were reversed, I do not deserve this public shaming!"

"You are the most dramatic person I've met, Damian. And that includes Dick and Bruce."

Bruce had to break up a fight between them. ("I paid for this goddamn limo and I am not going to pay to replace it!")

Damian was later forced to apologize by the influence of Dick, but his thoughts on the matter did not change.

* * *

Bruce dragged Damian along to some Wayne Enterprise meeting, and although Damian would normally be glad about an opportunity to see his future company/inheritance, he attempted to avoid it for the simple fact that people would publicly shame him there.

He was right.

People of all ages—paparazzi, and even some workers stood at the doors of Wayne Enterprises with their phones and cameras at the ready, attempting to get any shot of 'soft-boy' Damian Wayne. Damian, of course, would never provide it for them. **_Never_**.

The day went by with cutesy looks shot his way, along with the fewer ones showing their usual intolerance of the youngest Wayne. Damian liked the intolerant looks. Sometimes they gave father those whenever he played his character.

The day ended late, the sun down and most lower-level workers having already left to have dinner with their families. However, when Damian and Bruce left the office at 7 PM to return to the limo, Damian saw out of the corner of his eye a small, stray, and shivering kitten curled up on the side of the building, lying in a beaten cardboard box. Damian stopped walking, not bothering to tell his Father about the kitten, and pranced over to it.

The kitten hissed, making Damian smile fondly. It reached out a single paw, the claws out, and Damian's grin widened.

"What are you doing out here, _sunduq_?" He asked it—as though it would answer—and held out a single hand, the tips of his fingers relaxed and compliant. The kitten hissed, although it backed up as though intimidated. Damian tutted twice, and the kitten tilted its head in his direction. "Yes, _sunduq_, I can take care of you," Damian answered warmly.

The kitten blinked, then hesitantly sniffed Damian's hand, assessing whether he was a worthy caretaker. Damian smiled as he looked down at the kitten, his shoulders relaxed and eyes soft.

After a few minutes, Damian felt his father's presence behind him, and tensed again. Bruce simply put a heavy hand on Damian's shoulder, shocking the boy, and hummed. Damian didn't know what that meant, but kept staring down at the kitten.

The kitten, whose name Damian was undecided of, head butted the tan hand when he felt Damian was safe enough. Damian bit his bottom lip to contain an excited smile and picked up the kitten. Said kitten meowed, and Damian tried with all his might not to coo childishly.

Bruce looked at his son fondly, and Damian felt a flutter of love in his chest. "You are aware you have too many pets to take of, Damian?" Though it wasn't a question. "We can't take him in."

Damian scowled and looked up at his father. After a few moments of staring into one another's eyes, Damian rolled his eyes moodily. "Perhaps I shall give..." Damian lifted the kitten's grey belly to his vision, "him to Kent. He is a worthy caretaker. He lives on a _farm_."

Bruce blinked, surprised at how easy it was for Damian to compromise. Then: "You'll be visiting them everyday, won't you?"

Damian smirked as he placed the kitten on his shoulder.

"Of course, Father."

* * *

Of _course_ some common peasant saw them taking care of a helpless kitten...and took a photo to upload it to TMZ.

"YALL SEE THIS SHIT ?????? DAMIAN WAYNE...IS SMILINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" The tweet was a caption to a photo of Damian smiling down fondly at the kitten as it head butted him.

As Damian held Tiger in his lap, stroking the soft fur of the kitty's small head, he couldn't find himself to care much.

And don't blame him. Grayson wanted him to name him that.

Yes. _Grayson_.

———

A/N: did ya'll like it? Comment/fav if so!! All love!!!


End file.
